se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Jimmy Carter.jpg| En conferencia de prensa se dieron a conocer los resultados de la observaciones electorales que realizó el Centro Carter. Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada y James Carter conversaron con los periodistas. FOTO: David García/CUARTOSCURO.COM Bill Clinton - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Henry Kissinger, el Canciller alemán Helmut Kohl, el Presidente Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada y el Presidente de EE.UU. Bill Clinton, en las tribunas del Soldier Field en el partido Bolivia Alemania George W. Bush - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Goni sigue siendo un rey de la minería. La Razón América Central Costa Rica * Ver Óscar Arias Sánchez - Sin imagen.jpg| Venezuelan ex-President Carlos Andres Perez (L), former Costa Rican President Oscar Arias (C) and Bolivian President Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada (R) smile during a press conference at the CNN annual world report conference in Atlanta, GA, 29 April. México * Ver Carlos Salinas - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents Cesar Gaviria of Columbia, Itamar Franco of Brazil, Patricio Aylwin of Chile, Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada of Boliva and Carlos Salinas de Gortari of Mexico pose for an official portrait 15 October 1993. Chilean President Aylwin opened the Latin American Summit 15 October urging his counterparts to strengthen their budding democracies. Vicente Fox - Sin imagen.jpg| Sánchez de Lozada y Fox hablarán sobre exportación de gas ACTUALIZADO EL 07 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2003 A LAS 12:00 AM Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Sin imagen.jpg| Cuban President Fidel Castro (R) talks to the grandson of new Bolivian President Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada (L) and his wife Ximena de Sanchez. The boy sitting on the shoulders of Colombian President is Cesar Gaviria. Other men are unidentified. América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Menem, Sánchez Lozada y Wasmosy en Santa Victoria, Salta, 1995 (Parte I). Archivo Prisma Eduardo Duhalde - Sin imagen.jpg| Gonzalo Sanchez de Losada (L), President. ED Néstor Kirchner - Sin imagen.jpg| Newly-inaugurated Argentinean President Nestor Kirchner (C) and his wife Cristina (R) are greeted by Bolivian President Gonzalo Sanchez de Losada (L), in Buenos Aires, after the inauguration ceremony, 25 May 2003. getty Images Bolivia * Ver Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Víctor Paz Estenssoro.jpg| El Vicepresidente Julio Garrett, el Presidente Víctor Paz Estenssoro y el Presidente del Senado Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada (1985). carlosdmesa.com Hugo Bánzer Suárez - Sin imagen.jpg| 2 de junio de 2000 00:22. Encuentro Banzer-Sanchez de Lozada. Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Jorge Quiroga.jpg| Los ex presidentes Jorge Quiroga Ramírez y Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada. Foto: HoyBolivia.com Carlos Mesa - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| El ex presidente boliviano Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada (drcha.) y el nuevo presidente, Carlos Mesa, en una fotografía de archivo. REUTERS Evo Morales - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Debate entre Evo Morales y Goni. Foto: Captura ANF Brasil * Ver Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Itamar Franco.jpg| Presidente boliviano Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada durante visita ao presidente Itamar Franco para discutir a construção de um oleoduto interligando a Bolívia e o Brasil. 18 de agosto de 1994 – Foto: Associated Press Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| El Presidente Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada, se reunió hoy con el expresidente del Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso. ABI Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Lula da Silva.jpg| Goni y Lula aprobarán el plan (La Paz - La Razón) Chile * Ver Patricio Aylwin - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents Cesar Gaviria of Columbia, Itamar Franco of Brazil, Patricio Aylwin of Chile, Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada of Boliva and Carlos Salinas de Gortari of Mexico pose for an official portrait 15 October 1993. Chilean President Aylwin opened the Latin American Summit 15 October urging his counterparts to strengthen their budding democracies. Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Hales (tercero de izquierda a derecha) junto a Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada (izquierda) y al candidato presidencial Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle (al centro), en 1993. Foto: Biblioteca del Congreso Nacional de Chile Ricardo Lagos - Sin imagen.jpg| Lagos se reunió con Sánchez de Lozada. 15 de Noviembre de 2002 | 23:11 | UP Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Sánchez de Lozada recibió el informe de la OEA. AP Álvaro Uribe - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| CARMEN DE VIBORAL, Colombia.– Los presidentes de Venezuela, Hugo Chávez; Bolivia, Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada; Colombia, Álvaro Uribe; y Ecuador, Lucio Gutiérrez; escuchan el himno nacional de Colombia durante la clausura de la Cumbre Andina. AFP Ecuador * Ver Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| QUITO.- Lucio Gutiérrez (i) conversa con el presidente de Bolivia, Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada, durante una reunión previa a la toma de poder. REUTERS. Paraguay * Ver Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| Menem, Sánchez Lozada y Wasmosy en Santa Victoria, Salta, 1995 (fragmento) Archivo Prisma. Nicanor Duarte - Sin imagen.jpg| LA PAZ, (AFP). El presidente electo de Paraguay, Nicanor Duarte, llegó ayer para una visita-trabajo a Bolivia en busca de un mayor relacionamiento e integración entre ambos países. Esta mañana se reunirá en la ciudad de Santa Cruz con el presidente Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada. 23 DE JUNIO DE 2003] Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Esta vez Fujimori se encontró en Bolivia con un Sánchez de Lozada más duro y con menos paciencia. Caretas.pe Alejandro Toledo - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Lunes 15, en Arequipa. Presidentes Sánchez de Lozada y Toledo tras firmar Acuerdo de Colaboración Minera que significará intercambio de divisas. Caretas.pe Uruguay * Ver Luis Alberto Lacalle - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian President Fernando Cardoso (C) locks hands with his counterparts (L-R) Juan Carlos Wasmosy of Paraguay, Carlos Menen of Argentina, Eduardo Frei of Chile, Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada of Bolivia and Luis Alberto Lacalle of Uruguay during a ceremony at the Mercosur meeting in Brasilia 02 January. Venezuela * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - Sin imagen.jpg| Venezuelan ex-President Carlos Andres Perez (L), former Costa Rican President Oscar Arias (C) and Bolivian President Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada (R) smile during a press conference at the CNN annual world report conference in Atlanta, GA, 29 April. Some current and former heads of state from the Americas attended a two-day forum called the Agenda for the Americas for the 21st Century to assess hemispheric relations and offer recommendations on drugs, arms restraint and border disputes as well as on democratic and social issues. Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Hugo Chávez.jpg| RIONEGRO, Colombia.– Hugo Chávez (i), presidente de Venezuela, charla con su homólogo de Bolivia, Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada, durante su visita a esta ciudad. AP Fuentes Categoría:Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada